Pitch is back, in Canada!
by Shadow Kiss Canadian
Summary: What happens when the little yellow lights of the children go out? What happens When Canada meets the Guardians? Find out what happens by reading. (Rated T for just in case)
1. Prologue

**Pitch is back, In Canada!**

Summary:

What happens when the little yellow lights of the children go out? What happens When Canada meets the Guardians? Find out what happens by reading.

Warning: This is my first time writing a story like this so I apologies for any trouble in reading this story or any bad grammar.

In addition, I would like to make clear that I will probably make a few things up that perhaps don't really happen. (You'll understand when you see it).

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Rise of the Guardians.

Prologue:

~Early morning ~

Matthew Williams, also known as Canada, woke to sunlight filtering through the crack in the blinds. Matthew reaches over to his nightstand for his glasses and puts them on. He notices that his bear Kumajiro is already up and is looking at him.

"Hungry" he said.

Matthew just smiled. He got up and went down stairs to get Kumajiro his food.

Once the bear was fed Matthew went back upstairs to go shower and get dress.

He came back down to see that his bear was done eating and was now watching some TV. He then went to cook his own breakfast which consisted of pancakes and some fruits, along with a _lot_ of maple syrup.

After he was done, he wash the dishes and put them in a rack to dry.

He decided he would go and join Kumajiro, after all this was a day off for him. Though he couldn't help but get a feeling that something is wrong.

~North Pole~

After the whole incident with Pitch a few months back, the Guardians tried to have meetings whenever they could. Today, there was one of those meetings. All the Guardians met up in front of the huge globe at North's workshop.

"It seems like everything is good." North started with a smile.

"Then why are we even here, mate?" replied Bunny irritated that he traveled to the North Pole for no reason.

Just then, on the globe, a few lights went out. Normally a few lights going out isn't that strange but what really got the attention of the Guardians was that all the lights were in one area.

"I guess that's why." said Jack with a smirk resulting in Bunny sending him a look.

"What's going on?" ask Tooth.

"I don't know" replied North. "It's probably nothing but perhaps one of us should investigate." He said while stroking his bear in thought.

"I say frostbite here should go" said Bunny.

"Why me?" he responded.

"I think is good idea" agreed North.

"Fine, where am I going?" Jack said giving in.

North smiled "To Ottawa, Canada!" he said.

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

**Pitch is back, In Canada!**

I forget to add in the prologue that I apologies if the characters seem out of characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Rise of the Guardians.

"Hello" = Talking _'Hello' _= Thoughts

* * *

Chapter 1:

An hour after watching TV, Matthew decided that they should go for a walk in the forest close to his house. So he went to put his coat and boots on. He picks Kumajirou up and went out the door and locks it. 5 minutes later he was walking in a beautiful forest.

Matthew was walking for 15 minutes when he came to a small pond that he visits often. Though was surprise to see someone else there. The boy look to be somewhere in his teens. Matthew decided to be polite and say hello.

"Hi there, who are you?" he said.

* * *

As Jack made his way to Canada he decided to stop by a forest for a break. He landed on a frozen pond, thankful that it was winter here.

Jack was just sitting there when he hears "Hi there, who are you?"

He certainly was startled. For a moment he just stared at the man who said that.

Jack's only response was "You can see me?"

This confuses Matthew but answered "yeah, why wouldn't I be able to?"

"Because you an adult"

This just confuses Matthew more.

Seeing the man's confusion Jack said "I'm Jack Frost"

Matthew didn't know what to think "R-Really?"

"Of course" Jack said. He expected the man to be skeptical but was confused when the man seemed happy.

"That's so cool!" Matthew said with a smile. "My name is Matthew, it's nice to meet you."

"You too" Jack was now smiling too.

"What did you mean though when you ask if I can see you?"

"Normally, only children can see me and other spirits because you can only see spirits if you believe in them. So not many adults can see us spirits."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense"

Jack then notices that Matthew is holding a bear in his arms

Noticing Jack staring at his bear Matthew said "O-Oh, this is Kumajirou. He's my pet polar bear"

"You have a pet polar bear?"

"I know it's a bit weird"

"Naw, it's cool!"

Matthew smiled a little more. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, I'm on a mission"

"A mission?"

"Speaking of which, I should probably be getting back to that"

"O-Oh well, good luck with your mission"

"Thanks!" Jack gave one last smile towards Matthew and rides the wind away.

Matthew was left standing there in awe of what just happen. He then headed back to his house with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 2

**Pitch is Back, in Canada!**

If someone notices that I am doing something wrong, please tell me so I can correct it.

I'm sorry that the chapters so far are so short, but I promise to try and make them longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Rise of the Guardians.

"Hello" = Talking _"Hello"_ = Thoughts

Chapter 2:

* * *

Jack spent the whole day scouting the town of Ottawa but didn't find anything out of the ordinary. It was now sometime after 9 o'clock and Jack was beginning to get board.

He then spots something like a shadow and quickly follows it.

* * *

Matthew was just on his way back from the store when he gets a bad felling. He turns around just in time to see a shadow go by. He quickly decides to follow it.

After turning a few corners and running down an alley way he lost the suspicion looking shadow.

He looked around a bit when a boy fell from a roof but instead of crashing like he expected, the boy landed softly on the ground.

He then recognized the boy to be Jack.

"Matthew? What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

Matthew didn't see any reason to lie so he just told him the truth "O-oh well, I saw this weird shadow and decided to follow it. B-but I lost it when I got here."

"I see. Well I was following that shadow too… but I also kind of lost it." Jack said scratching the back of his head.

"Do you know what it was?"

"Yeah, I think it was one of Pitch's Fearlings"

"Who? And what are Fearlings?" Matthew said. _"I don't like the sound of that."_

"Pitch Black is known as the Boogeyman. Fearlings are his creations, their pretty much nightmares."

"Do you know what it was doing here?"

"No, but it couldn't have been good." Jack said with a frown but then smiled. "I need to go now but I hope we get to see each other again. Oh, and you should probably stay away from any more suspicions shadows."

"O-ok" was all Matthew manage to say before Jack was off again.

* * *

~Next Day at the North Pole~

Back at North's workshop the Guardians where together again discussing what Jack found.

"So what did you find, mate?" asked Bunny.

"Well, I found a shadow, which I'm pretty sure was one of Pitch's Fearlings." Jack answered.

"Oh no! That means Pitch _is _back!" Tooth almost yelled in distraught.

"Indeed, that is not good." North commented.

"Anything else, Frostbite?" Bunny asked.

"Actually, yeah. There was this guy who could actually see me." Jack said.

"What's your point?" Bunny replied.

Jack smiled "He was an adult. Well, maybe more like around 19, but still."

"Really? But that's so unusual." said Tooth.

Sandy silently agreed.

"Well I meant him when I first got there and then later after I lost the shadow."

"Well, he sounds suspicious too me. I mean you just said you found him where you lost the shadow. That's gotta be a least a little suspicious to you guys." Bunny said.

"Naw, he doesn't seem that suspicious once you meet him. He seems pretty nice." Jack said in defense.

"Whatever" said Bunny irritated.

"We can discuss this later. First we need find out what Pitch is up to." said North.

"Well, I guess its back to Canada then" said Jack.


	4. Chapter 3

**Pitch is Back, in Canada!**

I kept my promise because this chapter is much longer. It's close to double the length of the others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Rise of the Guardians.

"Hello" = Talking _"Hello"_ = Thoughts

* * *

~Canada~

"_I know Jack told me to stay away from those shadows or Fearlings. But I'm worried" _thought Matthew while sitting on his couch. "Ok, I'll ask Jack next time I see him" Matthew said with a confident look.

Matthew was pulled from his thoughts by a prodding at his side. He looked over to see Kumajirou.

"It's snowing! Let's go play outside." said Kumajirou really wanting to play in the snow.

Matthew giggled and said "Sure but let me go get my coat and boots first, k?"

Kumajirou ran to the front door and wait anxiously for his owner to get ready.

Matthew just giggle more at how excited his bear was and quickly got ready. 5 minutes later Matthew was chasing Kumajirou around in the fields of snow.

* * *

"We should land there in that forest so we can start looking." Jack said to North who then proceeded to land the sleigh in the forest.

Once landed Bunny quickly hoped out. "You know, we could've just taken my tunnels instead" said with arms crossed.

"But that not as much fun" replied North. Bunny just rolled his eyes.

They started walking for a while (Tooth flying and Sandy floating) when they spot a small bear running towards them followed by "Kumajirou wait up!"

Then they see a man running towards them as well.

"Matthew?" Jack asked. The other Guardians look at Jack with questioning gazes.

"O-oh, Jack. Hi!" Matthew said with a smile.

"Is this the man you where talking about, Jack?" asked Tooth.

"Yeah"

"H-hello, I'm Matthew. Who are you?" Matthew asked politely.

"Hi, I'm the Tooth Fairy but you can just call me Tooth." Tooth said with a smile.

"I'm the Easter Bunny. Call me Bunny" Bunny said with an irritated look.

"Good to meet you, I am North! Also know as Santa Clause" said North with a huge smile.

"And that's Sandy" Jack said for him who smiled and wave.

"Wow! It's really nice to meet you all" Matthew said.

"Same here, we do not come across many adults who can see us Guardians!" said North who pulled Matthew into a one arm hug.

Matthew had to push up his glasses that where slipping of his nose "Guardians?"

North let go of Matthew and explained "We are Guardians. We protect the children of the world from Pitch and his Nightmares."

"Actually, I wanted to ask about that." As Matthew said that he picked Kumajirou up and held him in his arms like he normally does. "Jack said that the shadow was a Fearling made by Pitch. But I wanted to know more about it."

"Hmm" North stroked his beard in thought. "I guess we can tell you"

"No way, we don't even know if we can trust him." Bunny countered. "Don't any of you think he seems suspicious, I mean an adult being able to see us. That's got to count as something?"

"I say we can trust him, he seems like a good person to me" Jack said.

"Yeah, besides it's not like it's going to hurt anyone if we just explain a little more about Pitch" Tooth agreed.

Not wanting any arguments Matthew interrupted. "U-um, I-if it's too much trouble, you don't have to bother"

"Nonsense, it's no trouble at all" Tooth said.

"Yeah, so don't worried" Jack said.

"O-ok" Matthew stuttered.

"So, like I already told you Pitch is the Boogeyman. He sends out Fearlings to spreads nightmares which cause fear and he feeds on it. He targets children mostly." Jack explained.

"That's not very good"

"No it's not. A few months back he tried to destroy the Guardians but we kick his butt and sent him packing." Jack smiled at that but then became a little more serious and continued. "Unfortunately, it seems he's back though"

"So you guys think he's somewhere around here and are going to find and stop him from spreading fear?"

"Yup!" Jack said with a smile.

"M-maybe I can help" Matthew offered.

"No offense, mate, but what can you do?" Bunny asked.

"W-well, I-I know the area really well."

"Maybe he can help." Tooth cut in. "It would be helpful to know are surroundings."

"Alright fine" Bunny gave up.

"Yay, thank you" Matthew said.

Then Matthew was prodded in the side again by Kumajirou. He looks down to see Kumajirou looking up at him and the bear said "Hungry"

The Guardians all looked and the bear and just stared.

And Jack asked what was on all their minds. "Did that bear just talk?"

"Y-yeah, Kumajirou is kind of special you see." Matthew gave a nervous laugh. "Would it be alright if we head back to my place before we start looking? So I can get Kumajirou some food."

"Forget that we got more important stuff to do" Bunny said.

"We don't go, and I eat you instead." Kumajirou said with a pout.

"That would be funny to see" Jack chuckled. Tooth just looked at him.

"I like to see you try" Bunny challenge.

"Challenge accepted" Kumajirou said with an evil look.

"No Kumajirou" Matthew said like a mother scolding her child. "I promise it's not that far" he said to the others.

"Fine, but let's make it fast." said Bunny.

"Thank you" said Matthew.

* * *

Any Reviews are appreciated.


	5. Chapter 4

**Pitch is Back, in Canada!**

Oh and I forgot to add in the other chapter that it was around 6 pm when the Guardians arrived at Canada.

Wow this ended up being pretty long. But that a good thing so yay!

Words: 1 106

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Rise of the Guardians.

"Hello" = Talking _"Hello"_ = Thoughts "Hello" = other side of a phone call

* * *

Chapter 4:

A short walk later and they were at Matthew's house.

"I'll just quickly go in and get Kumajirou his food and come right back" Matthew then puts Kumajirou down on a rock. "Now, Kumajirou stay put and behave or no food." He then hurriedly runs in to the house.

"Sooo … Kumajirou, how come you can talk?" Jack asked as he sat down on the rock beside Kumajirou.

The bear just shrugs and replies with "I can talk since I can remember."

"Ok"

Matthew was then seen running back to the group.

"Sorry, if I took too long." He then goes up to Kumajirou and hands him his food. The bear took it and ate happily.

"So where should we start?" ask Tooth.

"Maybe where Jack and I lost the shadow?" Matthew suggested.

"Sounds good" agreed North.

Matthew pick up Kumajirou, who was now done eating, and where off.

* * *

They got to the alleyway quickly and began looking around for any clues as to where Pitch may be hiding.

"I don't see anything" Tooth said.

Sandy's sand formed a question mark above his head.

"There's got to be something around here" said Bunny.

They then heard a small child scream. All of them ran to the source of the scream and saw two children, a little boy and girl, being circled by two black horses.

"Oh no!" Tooth said.

Bunny threw his boomerangs at one of the Fearlings and caught it off guard. North charge at the other Fearling with both swords out and proceeded to slash at it until it became sand again.

While they did that the others ran over to the children. Matthew kneeled down and asked "Are you two okay?"

They both nodded but still looked frighten and look even more scarred when two more Fearlings came out of the shadows.

Sandy formed two whips of sand, one in each hand, and slash at one of the Fearlings while Jack sent a few icicles at the other.

Once the fighting ended with the Guardians the winner, Matthew and Tooth managed to calm down children.

"It's okay now, you don't have to be afraid" Tooth said.

"Maybe we should get you two home" Matthew suggested with a reassuring smile. "Where do you live?"

Both the children pointed down the street. Then the little girl turned "Are you the Tooth Fairy?" she asks with an innocent smile.

Tooth couldn't help but smile as well and said "Of course!"

* * *

After the Guardians got the little children home and Sandy spreading his sand to give the children good dreams they all went to a park close by.

"So those were Fearlings?" asks Matthew.

"Yeah" Bunny answered.

Sandy's sand formed the figure of Pitch with a questioned mark above his head.

"That's right Sandy. It is strange that we did not see Pitch." North agreed.

"Well, it doesn't mean he isn't here. We got to keep looking." Bunny said.

"I-I agree with Bunny. We should look around some more." Matthew suggested.

They all gave a nod and they set off to look again for any clues to where Pitch could be.

* * *

~6 am~

The Guardians and Matthew spent the night looking all around but didn't manage to find anything. It was now 6 o'clock.

They were walking around when they hear a phone ring and look at Matthew. Matthew quickly answers his phone and says "Hello?"

"Hey Mattie, It's your bro!" Alfred shouted on the other end.

"Al? What are you doing calling me at 6 in the morning?"

"6 am? But it's 7."

"You forgot about time zone differences."

"Oh well, doesn't matter."

Matthew just gave a sigh and asked "Al, why are you calling?"

"Oh right! You gotta come over to my place right away!"

"Why?"

"Because I thought we should totally hang out together and play some video games!"

"Al, I'm sorry but I'm busy with stuff."

"In that case I'll come to you!"

"Al, you don't have-" Matthew was cut off by Alfred hanging up. Matthew sighed and put his phone away.

"What was that about?" Jack asked.

"O-oh, that was my brother, Alfred. He's going to come over."

"That's cool. When is he coming?" said Jack.

"I guess a few hours since he lives in America" replied Matthew.

"Why does he live in America when you live in Canada?" Tooth asked.

"O-oh well, it's because of his work." Trying to change the subject Matthew ask "B-because he won't get here for a while let's keep looking and I can introduces you guys later."

"All right" Jack agreed. While the others just gave a nod.

Bunny looked at him suspiciously and noticed that he change the subject but didn't say anything.

* * *

~A few hours later~

Matthew led The Guardians back to his place to meet up with Alfred.

Once they arrive they heard "MATTIE!" and a person jumped on top of Matthew.

"A-Al, get off." Matthew said while trying to push Alfred off of himself.

Alfred just laughs and got up. "Sorry bro, we just haven't seen each other for a while." He said with a huge smile.

"I-it's ok" Matthew said while Kumajirou growled at Alfred for crushing him.

Alfred then noticed the others with his brother "Hey, who are you?"

"Alfred these are The Guardians. This is North, also known as Santa." He said while pointing to North who smiled and said "Hello"

"This is the Tooth Fairy" he then pointed to Tooth and she smiled as well and said "Hi, you can call me Tooth."

"This is the Easter Bunny" he said pointing to Bunny who said with his arms cross "Call me Bunny".

"This is Sandman, but you can call him Sandy" pointing to Sandy who smiled and wave.

"And this is Jack Frost." pointing to Jack who also smiled and said "Call me Jack"

"Whoa, no way you guys are really real! This is so cool!" Alfred began.

"So another adult can see us" Bunny said.

Alfred just stared at him with a look of confusion.

"Normally, only children who believe in us can see us" North explained.

Jack then said in amazement "You two look almost the same"

Alfred then put his arm around Matthew's neck and pulled him into a one arm hug while giving a thumbs up. "Yup! Mattie and I are twins but he's still my baby bro" He then laugh his laugh.

Kumajirou then pawed at Matthew chin and said "Hungry."

"Maybe we should all go inside and get something to eat and rest for awhile?"

"Sounds good, bro" Alfred agreed while the others nodded. And then they all went inside.


	6. Chapter 5

**Pitch is Back, in Canada!**

For those who been asking the question 'Are they going to find out about the nations?' You'll just have to see for yourselves but I tried hinting that Matthew is trying to keep it a secret. (But Alfred might just blow it.)

Also, thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. It means a lot to me that people like this story so far, so I hope that you'll keep reading. Hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Rise of the Guardians.

"Hello" = Talking _"Hello"_ = Thoughts "Hello" = other side of a phone call

* * *

Chapter 5:

After everyone had something to eat they all sat in the living room. Once settled they explained to Alfred what the Guardians are doing there.

"Alright, it's decided I'm going to help get rid of this Pitch guy." Alfred said.

"Al, you don't need to do that" Matthew tried arguing.

"Nonsense, of course I need to, I'm the Hero!" Alfred then laughed that laugh of his.

Matthew, giving up on talking his brother out of it, asked the Guardians "If it's ok with you guys could he help?"

They all nodded though Bunny look a little uncertain about having him help.

"Cool! So what do we do now?" Alfred asked.

"Well we could just stay here and rest for a little while" Matthew suggested.

"I'm beat! Spending all night looking for Pitch really tires a guy out" Jack said in exhaustion.

So everyone just rested for a little while at Matthew's house.

Deciding to make some conversation Tooth ask "Both of you already have an idea of what we do for work but what about you two. What do you do?"

Both Matthew and Alfred shared a worry look but Matthew quickly covers it by saying "We both work for governments"

"You already told us that but what do you actually do?" Jack asked joining in the conversation.

"It's pretty complicated stuff" imputed Alfred.

"I organize Easter every year and you're telling me your jobs complicated?" said Bunny.

"Well, … yeah?" Alfred said not knowing what else to say.

They then hear a crashing sound. Mathew, having an idea of what cause the sound, look around for Kumajirou and notice he wasn't there. He went to the kitchen while the others followed him. They found Kumajirou caught with his hand in the cookie jar, _literally_. There were a few broken plates on the ground, which cause the sound.

"Kumajirou!" Matthew quickly picked up the bear. Turning to Alfred he added "Al do you think you could hold on to him while I clean up this mess?"

"Sure" He took Kumajirou from his brother while Matthew went to get a broom.

Coming back he said "You guys can go back to the living room, I can deal with this."

"You sure you don't need any help?" asked Tooth.

"No, it's ok" said Matthew.

"Alright" Tooth said but looked a little reluctant to go and leave Matthew to clean by himself but still left.

Matthew watched them go and started cleaning up the mess. He was a little glad, Kumajirou cause a distraction and Alfred and himself manage to avoid further questions, for now.

Once Matthew was done cleaning up the mess he went back to the living room.

"Thanks for watching Kumajirou for me, Al"

"No problem Mattie, that's what heroes do" Alfred replied with a laugh.

Matthew sat down beside Alfred on the coach and put Kumajirou on his lap in order to keep an eye on him.

"So what have you guys been doing while I was gone?" Matthew asked.

"Just talking" Jack answered.

"You may be twins but you are not very similar" North said with a laugh.

"Yeah, we get that a lot" Matthew said laughing too.

And so they all just continued to talk, except for Sandy who communicated with his sand.

* * *

~A few hours later~

"It's starting to get dark we should get back to looking" Bunny cut into the conversation.

"That's a good idea" North agreed.

They all got ready to leave and then headed out. They walk around town for a little while looking for anything.

"Mattie, your place is so cold" Alfred whined.

"You should've brought a warmer coat, it is winter after all." Matthew scolded lightly.

"I think it's pretty nice out" Jack added enjoying the weather.

"Of course you would, you're _Jack Frost_!" Alfred said shivering.

They then heard a child scream and started heading towered it when Matthew stop and said "Wait!"

They all turned to him. "Why? Someone's in trouble we have to go help" Tooth said.

"But it's strange. All that's in that direction is a building under construction, nobody should be there." Matthew explained.

"Well there's got to be someone there if there was a scream" Tooth said.

"M-maybe it was a g-ghost." Alfred said in a panic voice.

"Al this isn't the time for that." Matthew said with a sigh.

"Well we won't find out by standing here. We have to go and check it out." Jack said.

"For once Frostbite is right. Let's go." Bunny said leaving no room for argument.

They all ran to the building and stop right in front of the doors. The building was obviously under construction because you could see that there were no walls on the building. There were 3 floors with metal beams to support each floor. There were materials all around on the ground like some more metal beams, pipes and other things along with some machinery.

Alfred was holding on to Matthew arm while Matthew was holding on to Kumajirou. All the Guardians look a little uneasy as well.

"Something doesn't fell right" North said.

They enter the building and began to look around. Then they heard s sinister laugh and all turn to see a figure come out of the shadows.

"Pitch!" all the Guardians shouted (except for Sandy who had an exclamation mark above his head) while Matthew and Alfred look at the dark man.

"So this is the Boogey man? He doesn't look that scary" Alfred said forgetting about his previous fears and let go of Matthew.

Ignoring Alfred's comment Pitch said "It seems that we meet again Guardians. And it looks like you brought company. No matter you'll still lose."

"If I remember correctly you lost last time. What makes you think it will be different this time?" Bunny said challenging.

"Simple really, it's because I've gather more fear that last time. In consequence I'm _much_ more powerful than before." Pitch retorted and added "And this time you'll be the ones to lose."

"We'll see about that" Jack said.

Turning to Matthew and Alfred Tooth said "You two should go and hide" and then look back to Pitch.

The Guardians all prepared themselves while Pitch summoned countless Fearlings and formed a scythe out of his dark sand. North pulled out both his swords while bunny pulled out his boomerangs. Sandy formed two whips out of sand while Jack got into a stance with his staff ready. Tooth and her little fairies got ready to fight as well.

Matthew and Alfred stood a little ways back and watch as the Guardians and Pitch began to fight.

Many Fearlings were destroyed but many stilled remained. Jack manage to get pass the Fearlings and was fighting Pitch head on. The other Guardians were helping him when they could but were focusing mostly on the Fearlings.

No longer able to stand and watch Alfred declared "That's it we going to help to!"

"What?" Matthew said.

"Were going to help get rid of those horse things."

"With what? How are we suppose to fight those things?"

Alfred then pulled out two hand guns from his bomber jacket and handed one to Matthew.

"Why did you bring hand guns with you?" Matthew asked with a shock look.

"You never know when you're going to need them. Like now for example. " Alfred said with a smile.

"Alright but do you even have enough ammo?"

Alfred shows the inside of his jacket and Matthew could see plenty of ammo. "You bet I do!"

"I'll need to talk to you later" Matthew said with a sigh.

They both prepared themselves and aimed for the heads of the Fearlings. After years of practice both their aims were well developed.

Matthew and Alfred began to fire. Once a bullet hit a Fearlings it turned back into sand.

Once gun fire was heard all the Guardians and Pitch were shock and stop fighting for a moment and look over to Matthew and Alfred. They were even more shock that the two had handguns and were shooting the Fearlings. The pause was short though because they continued to fight again after the moment was done.

Pitch then commanded some Fearlings to distract Jack along with the other Guardians and made his way over to Matthew and Alfred.

"It seems that I've underestimated you two." Pitch said now a few feet in front of them.

"Whoa when did you get here?" Alfred asked. "Whatever, doesn't matter now I can take you out myself." Alfred said with a smirk. HE pointed his hand gun at Pitch.

"You think that a simple gun can defeat me?" Pitch ask sarcastically with a sinister smile.

By this time the Guardians noticed that Pitch was after Matthew and Alfred but unfortunately they couldn't go and help because of the Fearlings.

"You shouldn't be too confident" Alfred said and shot at Pitch.

Pitch then formed a shield out of his dark sand and blocked the bullet. "I could say the same thing to you." The bullet fell to the floor with a clank. He then morphed the shield into a scythe.

Pitch swung the scythe trying to hit Alfred but missed because Alfred dodged. This continued for a little while until Sandy intervened by whipping Pitch hands.

Pitch look back to see that all his Fearlings were defeated and that the Guardians were now focusing on him.

"Face it Pitch, you lose again" Jack said.

"Fine, I'll retreat for now." Pitch said seeing no way to win at the moment. Then he smiled wickedly and added "But let me leave you with a small gift before I go."

He then swung his scythe at the metal beams and a few broke. Without out the support of the beams the roof began to fall. Then when everyone was distracted he escaped through the shadows.

"We got to get out of here fast" Bunny yelled.

They all ran to the door. The Guardians made it out and Alfred and Matthew were right behind them but while running though Matthew notice some debris was about to fall on Alfred.

Acting without thinking Matthew ran faster and push Alfred out of the way and yelled "Look out!"

Alfred was push through the doors and stumble to a stop. He looked around and found all the Guardians caching their breath but didn't see Matthew. He turned around and saw Kumajirou pawing at a pile of rocks by the entrance.

"OH NO! MATTIE!" Alfred yelled.


	7. Chapter 6

**Pitch is Back, in Canada!**

I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. But I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Rise of the Guardians.

"Hello" = Talking _"Hello"_ = Thoughts "Hello" = other side of a phone call

* * *

Chapter 6:

"OH NO! MATTIE!" Alfred yelled.

The Guardians were startled and look over to see Alfred rushing to the ruble by the entrance.

"Mattie! Answer me!" Alfred yelled again though there was no answer. He tried again "Mattie! If you can hear me, answer!" and this time he did get an answer.

"Alfred! I'm ok." Matthew managed to say.

"Hold on Mattie, I'm going to get you out of there."

"How are you going to do that?" asked Jack.

His question was answer when Alfred went up to the pile of rocks and began to toss the rocks aside.

The Guardians were amazed and could only watch as Alfred toss aside debris that had to weigh 3 times his own weight! Once their initial shock was over they quickly went and help him. After a minute of getting rid of debris and rocks out of the way they found Matthew.

"Mattie are you ok?" Alfred asked right away and helped Matthew up.

"Yeah, I'll be ok. Just a few minor wounds." Mattie answered while leaning on Alfred.

"What do you mean _minor_ wounds? It looks like you took a blow to the head which is bleeding a lot and it doesn't look like you leg is in any better condition either." Jack said trying to hide the little bit of panic in his voice.

"We should get you to a hospital" Tooth said not even trying to hide her panic.

"N-no that's ok. I'll be fine." Matthew said trying to reason with them.

"How about you two explain who you really are?" Bunny said.

"Bunny what do you mean?" North asked.

"First, no one should have been able to survive all those rocks falling on them with only _minor wounds. _Second, you all saw Alfred here move those rocks, which had to be a _least_ 3 times his own weight, with his bare hands." Bunny argued.

All the Guardians look thoughtful for moment before looking over to Matthew and Alfred.

Matthew and Alfred shared a look with each other. Matthew picked up Kumajirou and sighed. "Alright, well explain. But first let's go back to my place."

The Guardians nodded and followed Matthew and Alfred.

* * *

~Matthew's house~

The walk back was silent and quick. Once they got back they settled down in the living room again.

"Alright, start talking." Bunny said, not wanting to waste any more time.

"Well, you see Mattie and I are nations" Alfred said.

"What?" Jack asked confused.

Taking a deep breath Matthew took over the explanation. "We are nations personified."

"How is that possible?" North asked with obvious confusion on his face.

"We're not exactly sure how it's possible it's just is." Matthew explained.

Seeing the confused expressions Matthew tried explaining it a different way. "A country is formed from the lands and the people who reside in it. For each country/nation there is a person who represents it. In consequence that person is that country/nation."

"So you mean that you two are the lands and the people of your respective countries?" North asked.

"Something like that. You see, as a country personification I can feel if my lands are in danger. Or, if a lot of the population feels strongly about something or if a lot of people feel the same thing I can sense what they feel." Matthew continued.

"I think I get it." Tooth said.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Jack asked.

"Well, we're not really suppose to tell any one because if we do it could cause a lot of problems. Few actually know about us besides other countries. That and we didn't know how you would have reacted."

"So that's why you acted suspicious before?" Bunny asked.

"Suspicious?" Alfred said as if hurt.

"Yeah, suspicious. You two acted as if you were hiding something." Bunny said.

"Whatever, so which countries are you guys?" Jack interrupted.

Alfred then had a huge smile on his face. "I'm America!" Alfred said and swung his arm around Matthew's shoulders and pointed to him "and this is Canada!"

Sandy used his sand to form an arrow at Matthew along with a questioned mark above his head.

Understanding what sandy met, Matthew simply nodded as if embarrassed.

Sandy then pointed the arrow at Alfred. The sand then morphed to a big rock and a little person holding it up along with a question mark again.

"Yeah, Al for some reason unknown is just _really_ strong. My guess is because his country holds so much power." Matthew said.

"Hey it's not that weird that I'm just really strong. Besides, it comes in handy." said Alfred pretending to be hurt.

"So are you two really brothers then?" Tooth asked.

"Country family relationships are really complicated and I would rather not try to explain it right now. But yeah were still brothers." Matthew said with an apologizing smile.

"Oh, alright" Tooth said understanding.

"So the reason you wanted to help us defeat Pitch is because you wish to protect your people?" North asked.

Matthew nodded and said "I can feel that a lot of people are scared and frighten right now."

"Then we should get back out there!" said Alfred.

"But what about your injuries?" Tooth said looking at Matthew.

"A perk about being countries is that we heal really fast depending on are injuries." Alfred said. "Right Mattie?" Alfred added looking at Matthew.

Matthew nodded and said "Being a country means that we won't die unless are country/nation falls."

"See Mattie's injuries are already healed up." Alfred said pointing at weir Matthew's injuries used to be.

"That's so cool!" Jack said in amazement.

"We should go look for Pitch. Now that we know he's here somewhere we gotta stop him." Bunny said. They all nodded.

"Right!" Alfred said and raised his fist up. "Besides, I need to get back at him for what he did to Mattie."

They got up and left to go look for Pitch again.

* * *

Sorry If the personified country/nation explanation was too confusing. I wasn't exactly sure how to explain it.


	8. Chapter 7

**Pitch is Back, in Canada!**

I'm sorry it took so long to update. I didn't know what to write so I don't know how good it will be. But I hope you enjoy it none the less. (Sorry if it's not good and for any mistakes.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Rise of the Guardians.

"Hello" = Talking _"Hello"_ = Thoughts "Hello" = other side of a phone call

* * *

Chapter 7:

They kept walking around for another hour but didn't find anything.

"Where could he be?" Alfred said in exasperation.

"Al, we won't find him if you keep whining like that" Matthew told him.

"I know but I really want to find him soon so that I can kick his but." he said while crossing his arms and had a small pout on his face.

Matthew could only sight, after all once Alfred set his mind on something he's incredibly stubborn about it.

A little further ahead of Matthew and Alfred, Tooth whispered to Sandy "They may be nations but they act like little children." Sandy turns his head to look at the two. He smiles and nods.

* * *

~Back with Matthew and Alfred~

Alfred said "Hey maybe we can stop for a snack?"

"Al, there's no time for that." Matthew said.

"But why not?" Alfred pouted.

And so the conversation continued but getting nowhere.

* * *

After 2 hours of looking the group stopped at a nearby parkfor a quick rest.

"Perhaps we should use this time to formulate a plan for when we face off against Pitch again." North suggested.

"That's a good idea. So what do you guys think we should do?" agreed Bunny.

"Well, how did you defeat him last time?" Matthew asked.

The Guardians told what had happen in their fight with Pitch last time. Once they were done there was a moment of silence before Alfred broke it.

"So, all we have to do is wipe out his horse things then take him out!" said Alfred.

"I don't think that would work. He could easily create more as we destroy them." Tooth said.

"Well maybe it could work. But instead of all of us going after his Fearlings some of us could attack him. That way he won't have the chance to make any more." said Matthew.

Sandy nodded his head to show he agreed.

"Then we will need to decide on two teams." North said.

"Since there are seven of us, maybe five of us could fight his Fearlings while the other two try to get close to Pitch and hopefully stop him." Tooth said.

"So who should fight Pitch?" Jack asked.

"Someone he won't expect." Bunny said.

When they were thinking Sandy couldn't help but give a huge yawn.

"Perhaps we should rest and continue this conversation later." North suggested.

They left the park and made their way to Matthew's house. As they were walking Alfred said "Hey, Mattie, look!" while pointing to their right.

"What is it Al?" Matthew said not seeing what he was pointing to.

"There!" Alfred said a little more dramatic like.

"An ice rink?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah! Didn't we plan on having a rematch?" Alfred asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right. But is right now really the best time?" Matthew said catching on to what he said.

"Sure it is, come on!" Alfred shouted already on his way there.

"What are you two talking about?" Jack asked.

"Hockey." was all Matthew said before running off after his brother. Even though he didn't think it was the best time, he was actually happy. He needed something to lift his spirits after all this commotion, and what better way than a good game of hockey.

The two brothers went off to the change rooms while the Guardians went to sit down. They were fortunate enough to have the whole rink to themselves.

Alfred and Matthew geared up and went over to the Guardians.

"Could you please watch after Kumajirou for me?" Matthew asked.

"Sure!" Tooth said and took the bear and sat him down beside her.

"I would never thought of you as the hockey type, mate. You're pretty quiet and kind of small." Bunny said to Matthew.

"Yeah, a lot of people say that to me." Matthew said with a small blush.

"Hey Mattie! Hurry up!" Alfred shouted already on the ice.

"Coming!" Matthew shouted back and made his way on to the ice.

"This should be good." said Jack.

The two brothers were now facing off and waiting for the signal to start. A small bell sounded and the game began.

To the Guardians amazement, Matthew wasted no time in going for the puck. Before Alfred had even move Matthew had swerve around Alfred and scored a goal witch cause the siren to go off.

"Dang it!" Alfred shouted.

The two took their places again and waited for the bell once more. Once again the bell rang and they were off.

This time Alfred had manage to get the puck first but it was quickly and skillfully taken away by Matthew. Matthew skated over to the goal with Alfred behind him. But Matthew still scored once more.

Once again the two regain their starting positions. Matthew kept on scoring and skillfully fording all of Alfred's attempts at stealing the puck from him.

The score was now Alfred = 0 and Matthew = 13.

"Who knew Matthew was this _good_!" Jack said in awe.

"He's great!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Hey Al. You're going to have to step up your game if you want to even come close to scoring against me." Matthew said with a smirk.

"Well just see!" Alfred said in response.

The bell rang and in no time Matthew had scored another goal.

"Alright, this time for real." Alfred said.

They got in position and the bell rang. Alfred got the puck and skated for Matthew's goal, but Matthew was faster. Matthew in the blink of an eye was at Alfred side and had stolen the puck in one fluent motion. And again, with incredible speed Matthew was at Alfred's goal and scored once more.

"Impressive!" North exclaimed.

Sandy smiled and clapped.

The game continued and the score was now Alfred = 0 and Matthew = 20.

"Last one Al." Matthew said teasing Alfred.

"I won't make it easy!" Alfred said in response.

They took their positions for the last time and the bell rang. This time Alfred got the puck and was on his way to Matthew's goal. Matthew was quick to react and was at Alfred's side in no time. Alfred tried to check (I don't know the term. Basically he pushed him) Matthew, but he just took it. Matthew didn't even seem faze by it and wasted no time in returned the gesture. Alfred lost his balance and Matthew was quick to take the puck. Instead of skating closer to Alfred's goal Matthew took the shot from were he was. And of course it went in without fail.

"Whoa-oh!" Jack said.

The game was over and Matthew had won. Matthew and Alfred skated off the ice. And the Guardians were quick to greet them.

"Dang it Mattie, I'll win one of these times." Alfred declared.

"Yeah right!" Matthew said with a big smile.

"Matthew that was great!" Tooth said.

"Yeah mate, pretty impressive." Bunny said.

"T-thanks." Matthew stuttered out of embarrassment at being complimented.

"Matthew were did you learn to play like that?" North asked.

Beside him Sandy nodded his head wanting to know as well.

"Well, Canada is famous for its hockey. So I'm just a natural I guess."

"Mattie's the best player I've ever met! Every time we play he always wins. But I'll beat him eventually!" Alfred said sounding determined.

"Well why don't we go and get changed. Then we can go back to my house and rest.

"Alright!" Alfred said.

They then went to the changing room and met the Guardians outside. Matthew took Kumajirou from Tooth and they headed back to Matthew's to rest up.


End file.
